New Beginnings
by Ginger-lycan
Summary: Naruto, a trouble maker, a knuckle head, these are the main reasons he has moved around from school to school and town to town. Now this is his last chance to get through school, will he make it? Or will he get kicked out again. Rate and Review please
1. New house  It begins

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, only this story.

This is based on modern times, Naruto has been kicked out of school and is currently on his way with his god father to his new home and new school. So now without any further ado, we join the god father and knuckle head a day before he is due to start school.

* * *

The last day of summer holidays, the day that should have been used to enjoy the last moment's of freedom that kids had before the new school year started, before the homework began to overload their brains and before they had to worry about dodging the local school bully for another year. Yes, this was a day to celebrate something special; however, this wasn't the case for one certain blonde haired child, who was currently hanging out of the window of his god father's vehicle, the sour face a tribute to the current mood he was in, his ocean blue eye's looking down at the road that they were travelling on.

"This sucks" he groaned, not caring if he was spoken to as he was in what the adults and people that knew him well enough called; full sulking mode. The world was against him in every way whilst the boy was like this.

Sighing at the act that the child was putting up, the older male shook his head, "It's your own fault" he responded as he glanced to the satellite navigation system he had installed within the vehicle.

"They started it"

"I don't want to hear about it"

"But it was months ago!"

"That wasn't the first time though!"

"But it was the last!"

"It was also the worst! The pair of you were in the hospital for weeks!" the white haired adult roared, ending the argument and leaving the child opening and closing his mouth, trying to find some way of winning the argument, but the older of the pair had a valid point and it wasn't easy to come up with something out of thin air. Not something useful at that current situation anyway, ending his goldfish act, the sapphire eyed youth went back to looking outside the vehicle window.

Watching the lines on the road as they moved past them, the youth didn't turn around to look at his god father, even when the older man sighed to try and ease the tension that was between them because of the conversation. "Naruto" he spoke softly, still keeping his eyes on the road, "This will be the last time" he stated, making it a command of sorts for the blonde to stay out of trouble, after all, there weren't many schools that would accept a child like Naruto, especially with the track record he had.

"Yeah" Naruto weakly responded, his eyelids becoming heavier as the lines continued to pass by, "Wake me when we get there, Ero-sennin" he managed to say before sleep overtook him and his mind shut down. The driver looked over and shook his head, turning back to the road as he slowed to halt at a set of red lights, _'he has your looks Minato, but your personality is the one that shines through him, Kushina'_.

Waiting until Naruto was asleep, the white haired male took hold of his phone's earpiece and inserted it into his right ear, glancing down with his eyes at his phone and scrolling through the numbers until he came upon the person he wished to call. Pressing the green call button and waited as the other end began ringing, as the call began to get longer, the blonde's guardian looked to the digital clock situated in between the two sides of the dashboard in the vehicle, _'Must still be off'_ he thought as his fingers began to move to cut the call off, stopping just an inch away when someone on the other end picked up.

"Konoha High School, Principal's office"

"Hello, can I speak to Principal Sarutobi please"

"Who may I ask is calling?"

"This is Jiraiya, can you inform him it's of the new student arriving tomorrow"

"Yes, one moment please" and with that, the female voice was replaced with soft murmurs, 'sounds like someone else is there, but I thought they said the place didn't start until tomorrow?' the guardian thought as he took the next turn a little slower due to the sleeping child next to him.

Five minutes later, a man's voice came over the phone "Hello Jiraiya, and how are you today" the white haired male's old sensei asked to begin with, "I'm fine thank you sir, has school started today? I thought I heard kid's a moment ago"

"Oh no, this week has just been the introduction week, nothing but some activities to get the kid's to know each other"

"So nothing that he would need to catch up on"

"No, not at all, he will still start first thing tomorrow"

"Thank you sir, oh and the reason I called; you might want to prepare the place"

"Why is that?"

"He's nothing like his father except for looks" Jiraiya explained as he glanced to the child who was sleeping against the door frame of the vehicle, "He has his mother's attitude, but worse, I hope you're ready for this" Naruto's godfather said before turning onto a driveway that still had a for sale sign pinned up, with the word sold written across it in bold red letters.

"I'm sure the teacher's and myself will be fine when it comes to Minato's child"

"I hope you're right sensei, anyway, we have arrived at our new home, I'll send him straight to your office first thing in the morning" Jiraiya stated as he cut the engine of the car, "Although you might as well expect him sometime after lunch"

"I'll keep that in mind, pop in sometime"

"I will do sir, goodbye for now" With that last statement, both men hung up the phone on either end. Reaching for the handle to the door, Jiraiya looked to his right and smiled at the sleeping form of the boy he was guardian for, about to wake him up, the older male stopped as he wondered how often this would happen. Naruto was slumped against the door, his thumb just out of reach from his mouth, with it wide open and saliva dribbling out of the corner closest to the door; blackmail material right there, and he didn't have to lift a finger, save for the one's that were currently operating the camera he had snatched from the side compartment of his door.

Flashing in the direction of the blonde, Naruto began to stir from his slumber as his godfather quickly put the device away, after all, it was a constant competition between each of them to one up the other, and right now, Jiraiya intended to keep his current lead for a lot longer than two days this time.

"Wake up lazy butt!" the older male shouted, slightly startling the younger of the pair, Naruto looked at his godfather, mentally shouting to the man that he would get him back for that. "We're here" he stated before closing the door and moving to the boot of the car, taking out a pair of large hold all bags and moving to the front door of their new home.

The place didn't look like anything special, just a regular house in the middle of another two houses, although the town wasn't encased by a small desert, making it slightly cooler than the last place they lived. Performing the same action as Jiraiya, Naruto walked to the back of the vehicle, taking hold of his own hold all but grabbing a backpack and swinging it around so it rode up his arm and seated itself onto his back.

"Tough break kid, you've got the smaller room" Jiraiya shouted out as he came back to lock the car before heading back into the house, Naruto shrugged before heading into the hallway that had access to the living room, kitchen, back room that led into the garden and a small dining room that was connected to both the kitchen and the living room. Walking upstairs, Naruto looked down the corridor and noticed one room with an open door, guessing that was to be his room, he headed inside and smiled to himself, "Fine by me old man" he stated as he noticed the room contained, a stack of shelves for his comics, a desk where he could set up his laptop and gaming area, and above all, the TV was ready and waiting for him, with a perfect view from his bed.

Dropping his hold all to the floor, he walked over to the bed and dove onto the mattress with every ounce of childishness he had, after all, if he couldn't get comfy on the damn thing, then he would need to have a new one available to himself. Thirty minutes later, the blonde decided that the bed was comfy enough for him to sleep on. Jumping from the mattress and beginning the long process of unpacking, the teen didn't realise that he and Jiraiya had attracted the attention of some of the kid's that were walking from school back to their houses.

"Great, here come's the fun part. Wonder how long this one will be for?"

"Naruto, we're drawing up a crowd already!" Jiraiya shouted into the house before going back outside to obtain more of the items that they had left behind briefly. "Great, already I'm branded the new guy" Naruto stated to himself before carrying on with the task at hand.

Setting up his Ipod station first, the blonde plugged the speaker system in and took out his mp3 from his pocket, searching through it to find a song that he heard a thousand times over but still loved no matter what, finding it he smiled and placed the device on the docking station, allowing the music to fill the room and reach the ears of those outside.

Jiraiya picked up a box that held the majority of his writing materials, only to stop for a moment when he heard Lie To Me by 12 Stones blazing through the open window's of the room Naruto had been forced to take. Shaking his head for a moment before glancing over his shoulder, he noticed that the group of girls who had been walking past had stopped to look to the house before carrying on, _'Thing's are going to start getting a bit more hectic around here for everyone'_ he thought with a grin on his face before moving back into the house and carrying on the long process of moving into a new house.

* * *

And with that, we end the first chapter. Sadly, I ain't started the next one yet and for those that are still waiting for a new chapter for Telling Her, sorry to disappoint but hit a major road block with it, it was only designed to be a one off but thought I'd give it a try for a few more chapters, for it to carry on I'll either; have to redo the chapters, or hand it to someone else. This one however, I'm pretty sure I can keep it going, although don't expect any updates for less than a month to two months, after all I'm a soldier and work is hectic at best.  
If you have questions about the chapter then send them in a review or a private message and they shall be answered at the start of the second chapter, depending on what the answers will be.

So until next time, hope you enjoy the chapter and the start of the new story, Yours truly

G-L


	2. Enter Naruto, first impressions

Running around, or more precisely, skating around, not knowing where he was going even though he did in fact have a destination, he just didn't know the area, and the simple fact that he wasn't much of a morning person didn't help matters, especially when his perverted god father tipped a bucket of ice cold water on him whilst he was sleeping, only to inform him school wasn't for another hour, after he got ready.

"Stupid old pervert's gonna wish he wasn't born" the blonde said to himself as he weaved his way through the streets, oblivious to the direction he was going. Headphones on, the blonde nodded his head to the music that was blasting into his head, glancing up every now and then to look at where he was going, just in case he was about to bump into someone, holding onto the piece of paper Jiraiya had scribbled a map down on for him.

Sighing to himself as he put the paper back into one of his pockets, the teenager looked to the sky as he kicked against the floor to carry on his speed, wondering about his old high school, about the old neighbourhood, before his thoughts turned back to his old friends, the Suna siblings as they were called, especially since the principal of the school was their father and he was constantly looking for an excuse to get them expelled.

Looking to the sky, he sighed as he slowed down, "Wonder how Gaara is doing" he spoke out in a low tone only he could hear at the time, but then again it wouldn't have mattered if anyone did hear him, he didn't care what people thought of him, especially since this was just another town. Coming to a corner, the blonde turned slightly and kicked the ground to move faster, which wasn't bad, except for the fact that he had hit something whilst on the way around.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Naruto hit the ground hard and almost felt his ear drums explode from the shriek that followed after he hit whatever it was he hit, grimacing for a moment as he rubbed his head, the blonde opened one eye to see a group of six other kids in front of him, one was currently sat on the floor. Laughing nervously, Naruto began to stand up and made his way forward to offer his hand to the guy on the floor, "Sorry about th…"

"Watch where you're going next time you buffoon"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard what he said, you hurt Sasuke-kun"

"Look I said I'm sorry!"

"Drop it, we're almost late" the one they called Sasuke stated as he placed his hands back in his pockets and walked past Naruto, stopping for a moment, "Next time, look before you turn, dobe" he whispered before walking off, the others followed except for one. Grinding his teeth, Naruto watched the four walk off in the opposite direction to where he thought the school was, _'Calm down, remember what the pervert said_' he told himself until a soft voice broke him from his glaring.

"A-are you h-hurt?"

"Huh?"

Nartuo turned and his ears were met with a small squeak as his eye's met with a pair of snow white irises, belonging to a girl with long indigo coloured hair who held her hands up to cover her mouth, along with the bottom half of her porcelain looking face, one word crossed the blonde's mind at that time 'Wow'.

Scratching the back of his neck with one hand, the blonde grinned as he chuckled, "Yeah I'm fine" he stated before gently knocking his head gently, "Hard head" he added before watching her gently giggle at his small action, the pair were interrupted by another male with long dark brown hair and a face just a bit darker than the girl's, "Hinata-sama, we need to go" he stated before giving Naruto a once over and walking away, the blonde looked at the male with an eyebrow raised, "What's his problem?" he muttered underneath his breath, not realising the girl heard him. "W-we're j-just running a l-little late" she stated before running to catch up with her companion before Naruto could even say anything to her, sighing he grabbed his board and began to skate down the end of the street until he came to another T junction, looking back to the map before groaning about the fact that his guardian didn't even have a clue where the school was.

Turning around, he made his way over to one of the shops without looking at what shop it was, stepping inside he made to walk straight to the old man at the counter, at least he until his sense of smell was assaulted by the one thing he loved more than anything, the scent beckoned for him to walk over to the stool and drop everything else, just to taste the sweet substance that could not be mistaken for anything else, but ramen. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he took a deep breath 'Come on, no time, almost late... But it smells sooo good' his thoughts running back and forth between what he had to do, and what he wanted to do. Naruto walked to the counter and saw the old man looking at him with a smile, "How may I help you kid?" he asked, turning away from the broth he was busy making, "School" was the only word Naruto could throw out of his mouth as the smell went from assaulting his nose to his mouth, a slight bit of drool escaping his lips as he attempted to reign his desire in.

The old man laughed at the kid and quickly gave him directions, Naruto thanked the man and bolted straight out of the shop, not wasting another moment, for if he had, he knew he wouldn't have even made it to school. Making a mental note of the shop name, as well as it's location, Naruto skated in the direction that the man had given him, hoping not to waste another second with anything else, the blonde sped as fast as he could to the building, he didn't care if he was late, but on the first day was a bit much, especially with his track record.

* * *

Sakura and everyone else were in class already, she took a look around the room quickly, noticing that Shikimaru was being as lazy as ever with a book placed on his face as he leaned back and slept the morning away, Choji right behind him eating another packet of chips, Kiba looking out the window probably thinking about just running out of class to go home and get his new pup to play with. She sighed, it was just another boring day in high school, the pink haired girl turned around and saw Hinata was reading one of her books. "Hey Hinata, how are you?" The shy Hyuga girl placed her book down with the bookmark inside, looking up and smiling at her friend "I'm fine thank you Sakura, yourself?"

"Not bad thanks, just bored" Ino walked in a moment later and headed straight for the two girls, English was their first subject and the only one where all of the ten friends were able to meet together, luckily for them Kakashi was their teacher and he was always late. Turning around to speak to Ino, the pink haired girl smiled at her friend and rival, waving to her until she came over and sat on Sakura's desk, "Hey did you hear about the new kid?" she began, the blonde was the first point of contact their group had when it came to any of the gossip around the school. Beginning to tell them the gossip and number of rumours she had heard about the new kid, Ino stopped for a moment when she saw Sakura was now looking at the door, turning the blonde then saw her friend's long time crush and sighed, although she had been interested in him a while back, she had grown out of the fan girl routine and dropped her affections for him, Sakura however, wasn't exactly a fan girl, she had a genuibe crush on Sasuke Uchiha, and that wasn't going to change any time soon. "H-he's no good for you S-Sakura-chan" a soft voice spoke, it was barely audible but both knew where it came from, Ino was a little taken back by what the raven haired beauty had said, she barely ever spoke like that, let alone t a friend about their love life. Sakura sighed and went back to looking at her notebooks on her desk, "I know Hinata" she said, a little downhearted at the words she knew to be true, but she couldn't change the way she felt about him.

Ino made to continue her story about the new kid until a disturbance outside in the hallway cause every teen in the class to stop what they were doing, "YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SKATE IN HERE!" the voice of their former english teacher echoed throughout the hallway, the girls looked at each other and thought the same thing, until Sakura voiced it, "Did he just say skate?" she spoke out loud to her friends before they moved to the door of the classroom, only to see an orange blur go past them and down the hall. "Move people!" the blur shouted as it moved further down the hallway, everyone only just moving out of his way so he could get away from Iruka, at least that was until he came to a corner and got picked up by Kakashi. "I guess you would be our latest entry, the principal has been expecting you" the masked teacher stated as he held Naruto up by the back of his jacket and began to lower the blonde so he could stand, Naruto merely smiled and shrugged, showing the teacher is goofy smile "I got lost then he started chasing me" he said as if it was normal for this kind of behaviour before laughing nervously.

Iruka took the boy from Kakashi's hands and decided on taking him to the principal himself, after all he didn't have any classes to take this morning, thanfully all of the kids were in class now, so they didn't have to fight through the crowd. Making it to secretary's office, Iruka smiled to the recptionist and informed him of the reason why he was there whilst Naruto looked at the pictures on the wall, or more specifically, one picture in particular of a young pervert who was now his guardian standing next to a group of three kids who were in a dog pile but could still be seen smiling at the camera whilst a girl with red hair stood next to Jiraiya and smiled for the picture. _'Looks like the pervert was a teacher here_' he thought with a grin and wondered how he could use this information since he had seen the image of him sleeping in the car, "Principal Sarutobi will see you now" the secretary stated as she came out of his office and held the door open for the pair who walked inside, _'Wow, those are a lot of papers_' Naruto thought as he looked around the room and saw stacks of paperwork neatly placed onto the old man's desk. "Welcome to Konoha high school Naruto" the man addressed as Sarutobi began, greeting the youngster with a smile, "Nice skateboard, however I would appreciate it if you didn't bring it in next time" he stated, still keeping his smile warm and friendly, Naruto sighed as he wondered how long it would be before this one would be shouting at him and ordering him to leave his school.

* * *

That's it for the second chapter, ran into a bit of a wall with the ending but that should be enough I guess :/. Hope those that are reading this one are enjoying it a little, I know the first chapter wasn't much to go by but hopefully this one will add a little extra something that the other didn't. For those that have noticed my lack of detail when introducing a character, well if you're searching specifically in the Naruto section, then I can assume that you read the manga or watch the anime, therefore; you know what they bloody look like so you get the damn picture when I don't detail much about them, it ain't that hard to recognise who is who after all.

For those interested and haven't yet done so, could you please check out my other two stories and review, bloody dying by here since I'm trying to get your input into the stories too and work so that you also add bits if it fits into how I feel my story should be portrayed. For X-men fans, got a Pyro story coming up, really simple one, my own version of how he came to be an X-Man or member of the Brotherhood, ain't decided which way he'll go yet but we'll find out soon enough. So hope to hear from you guys soon.

Ginge


	3. Lunch, first encounters

Walking out of the main office and into the secretary's, Naruto patiently waited for the woman to finish the paperwork she was doing, looking outside the nearby window for a moment, he let his mind wander to thoughts of his only three friend's back at Suna High. Would they have taken the news badly? The sudden departure was something the blonde had gotten used too, at least back when he had no friends who cared for him, now it felt different, wrong was a word he could have used. Looking at his mobile he had just pulled from his pocket, he pressed the buttons to open his inbox, only then realising there was a message from Temari. Smiling at the fact that he hadn't been forgotten he proceeded to see what she had sent;

- - - -  
_Temari:_

_Where the hell are you little bro!__  
__Kanks and Lover boy can't find you_** anywhere**_!_  
_Text me back. _**NOW!**

He sighed, they didn't get his message about moving away and being kicked from the school. Wondering what to send back, he got brought out of his own little world when the woman behind the desk spoke to him, holding out the piece of paper that had his schedule written down, scratching the back of his head and thanking the woman before leaving. Checking the time he shrugged to himself _'Missed most of the morning, only got fifteen minutes 'til lunch'_ and with that he walked around the hallways until he finally found the cafeteria five minutes before the bell was going to ring, pulling his mobile out again, Naruto got straight onto texting Temari back, smiling all the time he was typing.

- - - -  
_Naruto:_

_Hey, did try and send you guys a message._  
_Got the boot, apparently attitude problems?_  
_Moved to Konoha, going to school there now._  
_Will ring tonight when I can, is Matsuri the unlucky lady?_

With the message sent and the smile now permanently plastered on the prankster's face, the doors burst open and kid's began to rush either to their favourite table's or the que for food if they didn't have their own, he was lucky he brought his own today. Ten minute's went by with a couple people staring every now and then in his direction, figuring they didn't get many new kids in the cafeteria, he endured the stares for now, it wasn't like it hadn't happened before and it wasn't as if this would be the last time either. The vibration of his mobile caught his attention and he pulled the device from his pocket, looking at the reply he had just recieved from the girl he called his sister.

- - - -  
_Temari:_

_WHAT! You better explain tonight idiot_  
_Yeah it is her, they look so cute together hehe_  
_Gaara's death glare recieved hehe_

Naruto laughed to himself before hearing somebody sit down on the same table as him, "Would laugh to, but not sure what's funny" the voice came from another boy who's head, to be frank, looked like a pineapple from the front. "Nothing, just a joke between friends" he replied, putting his phone away before he wasted all of his credit, "Fair enough, name's Shikimaru and this is Choji" the pineapple boy said holding his hand out to the new kid after pointing with his thumb to a slightly large guy that had sat down next to him, the plate in front of the second kid looked full enough to feed three people let alone one. Reaching forward, he shook the guy's hand, smiling at him and nodding his head at Choji "Naruto".

"K, might as well wait until your interrogation is over before we start talking"

"Interrogation?"

"SHIKIMARU!" the shout came from a blonde who sat down next to boy in question, along with the newest arrival to the table came another four people following her but decided to sit down quietly instead of shouting. Looking to the boy that they gathered was the newest, a girl with pink hair decided to introduce herself and everybody.

"Hey there, you must be the new guy to the school and our class"

"Yep that's me, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Well pleasure to meet you, I'm Sakura Haruno, and these are; Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Tenten and the loud one is Ino Yamanaka"

Waving to everyone once they had all been introduced, the guy's merely went about eating their lunch instead of engaging in any conversation with the newest blonde, unsure why they didn't try to talk to him and still a little confused by what Shikimaru meant by interrogation he wanted to ask someone, at least until the girl called Ino had now stopped berating her friend and turned her attention to himself. "So, you're the new kid, what's your name?"

"Naruto, pleased to me-"

"Where are you from?"

The question came from Tenten, taken aback a little Naruto looked to Shikimaru before looking at her and answering.

"Umm well I was living in Suna befo-"

"What music do you like?"

Sakura had asked this time, the questions were coming too fast for him to actually make a sentence, after answering the pink hair's Ino shot another his way causing him to look at Shikimaru for a moment and talk to him first, "I think I get what you mean now"

"Hey, we'll ask the questions now answer!"

Twenty questions later and the girls seemed to have the basic details about his life which, thankfully, seemed enough for them as they left him alone for five minutes, talking amongst themselves for the moment. Still looking to the females with some confusion as to the sudden way that they had stopped asking him questions, Kiba reached out and took hold of his arm, dragging his attention to the boy who for some reason kept his hood up, "Dude, they've stopped, leave it at that until they feel like giving you another quiz" Naruto looked back to the girls once more before turning his head back to the one called Kiba who had stopped him, nodding his head before turning slightly away from the females who were deep in conversation about some of the latest gossip around the school.

"So, what's the joke?"

"A friend back in Suna did something that's all"

"Fair enough, anybody know when the green and white's are coming?" Shikimaru said, offering the question out to the entire table minus Naruto, who looked at him as if he was as crazy as he was. Ino looked around the cafeteria but simply shrugged her shoulders in response, "Hina did mention something about talking to Iruka, she didn't get a chance to see him this morning" Tenten answered before taking another bite out of her lunch, "Have a guess who's fault that was" Ino spoke, looking towards the newest member who looked to his left, right and then finally over his shoulder before pointing a finger to himself. Sakura looked up to the door of the hall before looking back to her now finished lunch, Chouji still had some left over and mistook her feelings for a moment, offering a rice ball to her.

"No thanks Chouji" the pinkette stated, looking at him with a sad smile but he insisted, leaving it in front of her. Kiba looked over to the entrance and saw the reason she was feeling down. The girls being the only ones to click on to the reason, they knew the only thing that could make Sakura turn from feeling happy to down in an instant was her past boyfriend, "What's up?" Naruto asked as he felt the mood of the group change, looking around the table at each of the people before following Kiba's eyes over to the guy he recognised from this morning.

"Hey, that's the guy that I knocked over this morning!"

Silence engulfed the entire room, people had turned to look at the boy with the orange hoody who was pointing at Sasuke Uchiha and his followers, Naruto turned his head and looked around the entire cafeteria, what had he just said? Looking back to the table he was stood up from, he searched for anything in their faces apart from confusion and a little shock at the sudden outburst, guessing no one was going to give him an answer he turned his attention back to the group, only to realise the girl from that morning was now less than two feet in front of him, backed by one of the larger males.

"Care to repeat that"

The tone was something he didn't like, others tried using it on him and they found themselves in a fight shortly afterwards, his hands became fists and his body tensed slightly, something that didn't go unoticed as the guy behind her smiled and moved in front of the girl. "Make your move" he spoke the words before seeing Kiba, Shikimaru, Chouji and Shino stand up and create a line with Naruto in the middle, "Back off Jirobo" Kiba growled out through clenched teeth as the seconds ticked by with all eyes on the current situation before a teachers voice could be heard. "Well now what do we have here?" Heads turned to the man with a mask covering his face, Naruto recognised him as the teacher who had stopped him from skating around the entire school this morning but kept his face set, eyes darting from him and back to the guy in front of them.

The kid with the spiked hair had come over now and grabbed Jirobo by the arm, "Nothing Kakashi, just a misunderstanding" he informed the teacher before walking back to the group who stood near the entrance waiting for him, before leaving the hall he glanced over his shoulder at Naruto and left, the cafeteria erupted into talking and gossip once more as each of the guys who stood up with the blonde sat back down, "Now then, back to your lunch kids" the smile wasn't visible but his facial features showed he had one as he spoke, more to Naruto that anybody else as he was the only one still standing. Placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, Kakashi leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Let it go" before leaving the hall himself.

"Who was the jerk then?"

"No offence dude, but drop-"

"It's ok Tenten" Sakura interupted her friend, keeping her head down for a moment before looking at what was starting to turn out to be the groups newest member, "His name is Sasuke Uchiha, he was a friend" she stated simply, no one added anything or beckoned for her to carry on explaining. Ino placed a hand on her friend's shoulder as she sat on the table next to her, still a little confused about it Naruto decided he would ask one of the guys some other time, after all, it wasn't as if talking about his parents and his own small problem was something he enjoyed doing on a regular basis. With the group remaining in silence for a moment, a different voice broke them out of their own thoughts, "Have we missed something?" Tenten jumped from her seat and hugged the guy with the ponytail that Naruto recognised from that morning.

"About time you two got here, what kept you?"

"My fault, s-sorry Tenten, practice went on a l-little longer than usual"

"Aw don't apologise Hina, just glad you pair got here before the end of lunch, oh hey have you guys met Naruto yet?"

Looking up, said boy waved to guy from that morning before noticing the girl who had asked him if he was alright, "Hey I saw you guys this morning!" he stated loudly, Hinata covered her mouth after a small squeak came from her lips. Smiling he took hold of Neji's outstretched hand and shook it and after a small introduction of the two Tenten and Ino went on to tell Hinata what she had missed, Neji sat down and began eating what was left of his lunch whilst Kiba began to argue with Shino about his choice of pet before bringing Naruto into the discussion.

"Husky, or praying mantis?"

"Does it have to be them two choices?"

"What would you choose then?"

"Fox"

Raising an eyebrow to his answer, Kiba merely stared for a moment with his mouth slightly open before coming back to earth for a minute before the bell rang, "We'll continue this later" he told both Shino and Naruto before picking up his bag and heading to class. Shikimaru stood and looked at Naruto as the rest of the group packed their lunch away.

"Class?"

"Good question" chuckling to himself and scratching the back of his head, the blonde pulled his schedule from his pocket and scanned the timetable, "apparently I got maths, anybody else there?" Sakura smiled for a moment before remembering who had chased the new kid around the school this morning, thinking about letting him know for a second before deciding to let it be a surprise. "Yeah I'm in that class, as well as Hinata, come on, we'll show you the way" and with that, the trio headed down one of the corridors and into the sea of students who hurried along to get to their next classes.

* * *

**Thats it for the third chapter, about time I got back to it but then again a bit difficult these days what without a laptop to type on now, currerntly using a friend's laptop but won't be able to in a few days, hopefully can get started on the next chapter for this and possibly update telling her at the same time, hopefully.**  
**Anyway, same as always, reviews please and need some help on deciding who to have as teachers for subjects, any ideas would be greatly appreciated and thought on.**


End file.
